


Bombshell

by thorsthot



Category: MCU, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, girl!Thor, thor smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 12:14:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17724992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorsthot/pseuds/thorsthot
Summary: Loki turns Thor into a girl, leaving you conflicted.





	Bombshell

“So tell me what happened.” You sigh, putting your hands on your hips.

“I lost a bet with Loki,” Thor spoke, “And in turn, he got to turn me into a woman.”

To be honest, though, you thought that Thor looked stunning. The same haircut, same dazzling blue eyes, and that face. You never thought Thor could get more gorgeous. Your eyes studied Thor more, the outfit; black pants and a red flannel. It was so gay, and you adored it. You’d been with girls in the past, but this was something. Surveying her more, you noticed her thighs. She was thick, as fuck. Thor always had nice thighs but these? These were a hundred times better if that were even possible.

“Y/n,” Thor says, snapping you back to reality. And her voice, much lighter, less rough. “Are you… turned on by this?”

“Maybe,” You look around the room, avoiding her eyes.

“Come here,” She motions to you. Without thinking, your feet start moving, dragging you closer to your lover. “Ride my thigh.”

You paused, stunned for a moment. Thor’s dominance was still very assertive in this form. Nothing new, nothing different. But seeing that gleam in Thor’s eye really shook you, making you instantly start taking off your pants. Debating on if you should keep your underwear on, you say fuck it and take them off too.

You began to walk closer, placing your legs on either side of Thor’s thigh. Lowering yourself, Thor’s hands automatically attached to your waist. You place your hands on her upper thigh, slowing moving up and down her thigh. Moaning out at the friction of your clit sliding against the soft denim of the pants.

“I can feel you soaking my thigh.” She breathes out.

You continue to move, feeling the stickiness of your wetness. And it was only driving your sexual cravings right now. Moving at a much faster pace, your breath gets heavier and your moans get louder. Not breaking your rhythm, you take off your shirt, pulling down your bra to avoid the hassle. Your dominant hand teasing at your nipples.

The room felt hotter once that familiar sensation appeared in your stomach. Moving faster and moaning louder trying to scratch that itch that was your climax. But you couldn’t. No matter how much you ground on Thor’s thigh and no matter how good it felt, you just couldn’t get yourself off. The need was very much overwhelming you, but you continued. Feeling like you could come on her thigh at any moment.

Eventually, you started to bounce up and down her thigh. Throwing your head back at the feeling and sound of your wetness. “Fuck.”

While you continued to ride her thigh, your hands traveled up to her shirt, unbuttoning the flannel. You undid her shirt and came to a near halt, still moving around. You let out a gasp at the sight of her, braless, whilst your hands traveled to her breasts, cupping them. You got off her thighs and onto your knees, and you began to lick the valley between her breasts, causing her to moan out. You smiled as you went to her left breast, circling your tongue over her nipple.

You licked and sucked, while her hands cupped your face, bringing you to her lips. She kissed you, her lips tasting like cherries rather than the honey that Thor’s lips normally tastes like. You moaned into the kiss when she gave you a soft tug of your hair. Slipping her tongue in your mouth at the convenience. The kiss that started off slow and passionate soon turned fast and nasty. She broke the kiss, moving her lips down the side of your neck, sucking up love bites where she wanted them.

Her tongue, you needed it on you. So, you stood up and walked to the bed, waiting for her to follow you. Hopping on the bed, you sank in the middle, right against the headboard. Feeling Thor’s eyes burning holes into your skin as you spread your legs, dipping a finger into your wetness. “Come eat me, daddy.”

She stood, pausing for a second, before ultimately striding over to you. Her heart nearly pumping out of her chest, she wanted you maybe even more than you wanted her. She crawled onto the bed, her face coming to near contact with your soaking pussy. You could feel her breath on you, causing you to tighten around nothing. But, nonetheless, she just watched intently as your fingers continued to dip in and out of your wetness. She was hypnotized. It was only right that you take matters into your own hands since she wasn’t helping you.

With your other hand, you began to rub soft circles around your clit. Your fingers gathered your wetness as your back arched, ready for more. More was what you needed, so you began to fuck yourself faster. Your eyes closed tightly as you began to get louder with your moans. Your moans were always music to Thor’s ears. She could listen to you moan all day, fuck you all day. Whether in this form, or her regular form.

You curled your fingers inside yourself, searching for that heavenly spot. Once you found it, your body jolted. You kept that position, fucking into yourself more. Your wetness sloshed around, making you drip onto the covers. Thor spread your legs wider, demanding that you keep fingering yourself. And when daddy says to do something, you do it.

With your legs in this position, you can only imagine that you’re being fucked. You try to open your eyes, only for them to flutter back closed. You feel your stomach getting tighter and your cunt expanded then tightening on your fingers. You could only hope that Thor would take over for you now before you came. Making you stop right there, before placing her mouth on your clit. And right when you’re about to cum, you hope she pauses again, edging you all the way there until she finally lets you come.

She knows you’re going to come, but she lets you continue. Her eyes watching over the sight of her lover taking herself over the edge. But you can’t take it anymore, you don’t want to come just yet. Taking your fingers out of your throbbing cunt and opening your eyes, only for her to guide your hands back inside you. “Keep going, my love.”

You succumb, bringing yourself back, as her hands rub up and down your spread thighs. “Just like that, you got it.”

Your fingers curl up once more and your hand moves faster. Your breathing is heavy and you know that at any moment you could cum. You keep going though, nearly screaming because you need to cum right at this very moment. Your eyes shut again, as your stomach tightens. It feels like your body ascended and you’re feeling weightless and you cum all over your fingers. Your juices spraying around as your squirt, Thor sticking her tongue out to catch your sweetness in her mouth.

You come back to earth but barely when Thor removes your hands and plants her mouth on your cunt. The feeling of her warm, wet tongue swirling around your sensitive clit was too much for you. Overbearing your senses, making you squirm around. Though she secured her arms over your waist; planting you down to the bed. Her tongue moving all around your wet cunt, making you mutter out sins. You hadn’t even had time to catch your breath.

“Daddy, please.” You begged. Though she wasn’t gonna let up. She’d continue to eat you until you came. It’s what you insisted on, right?

She moaned into your pussy, her eyes flickering up at you, making your shutter. You could feel your heart beating rapidly. The heat rising in your abdomen, making you closer to your second orgasm. You hands flowing through her hair, tugging at it whenever her tongue did something you liked. Your back arched off the couch, your breathing and moans began to get hectic as you came once more. This time all over her tongue, but she didn’t stop. Lapping up all your juices, eating you like you’re an eight-course meal.

She got up off the bed, giving you a little time to catch your breath before she drug you down to the near edge of the bed. Now, she was fully naked and was even more of a God than she was before. Every curve of hers, every dip, it was all so beautiful. She was pure art. You clutched your chest at the sight of your lover like this. She held a finger under your chin, lifting your head up so you could look in your eyes.

“How do you want it, princess?”

“Take all of me, please.” There you go, entering subspace.

“I got you, baby,” Her voice laced with sin as her fingers ghosted over your clit.

You shivered and goosebumps appeared all over your arms. You arched your back in an attempt to have her touch you. But she moved her hand back instead, before fatefully bringing it back down on your clit, smacking it. You back arched once more, the feeling of the sting coating over your body. “More daddy.”

“Be patient,” Her fingers coating themselves with your wetness. “Daddy can’t do anything if you’re not patient.”

“But I really need you,” You voice was whinier than you thought, causing Thor to roll her eyes.

She gives you once more slap to your cunt, this time harder. The stinging sensation making you moan out. “You need to listen, baby.”

She plunges her fingers into you, her left hand coming around your neck, securing her grip on you. Her thick fingers pumping in and out of you, as she licked her lips at the sight of you. “Maybe I should continue to finger fuck you. Bringing you near the edge, only to pull away.”

Her pace now getting faster. The hand around your throat, tightening, yet softly. “Or maybe I should rub my cunt against yours. You’d like that wouldn’t you, sweetheart?”

You simply nodded your head because you were unable to speak. Your hands gripping the sheets as your breathing becomes sporadic. She removes her fingers from you, palming your cunt before smacking it again. “Use your words.”

“Yes, daddy. I’d really like that.” You cooed. “I’d love that so fucking much.”

She slaps your cunt once more, removing her hands from you so she could spread your legs.

“Look at this pretty pussy.” She traces her pointer finger down your slit. “So nice and wet for daddy.”

She hopes up on the bed, putting on thigh over yours, the other one under. Lining her cunt with yours, she begins to grind down on to you. You moan out at the feeling of her warm, wetness likening with yours. Her pace speeds as your hands slide down your body to toy with her clit. You rub her clit in circles, and she moans out for you. The moan like silk, playing in your ears like the finest symphony, you couldn’t help but moan back.

She held onto your legs for a moment, before changing it up and settling her hand back around your throat. “You like it when I fuck you like the little slut you are.”

“Yes, daddy. I love you.” She continued to grind on you, letting out light moans. “Fuck,”

Her pace got faster and her right hand came up to your cheek. Heat arose and you nearly came at her simple touch. Her hand went back, and she added a light little clap on your cheek. And you moaned in response. “Open your mouth.”

Like the good little girl you are, you open your mouth. She spits into your mouth, of course, she’s done it before. So when you fully submit to her, she gives you a little slap on your cheek. “Aren’t you a good little slut for daddy.”

“Are you gonna cum for me, daddy?” You ask. You thumb working at her clit faster. “Please cum for me.”

Her movement jitter as she cums. The sound of your moans and the sinful wet sounds coat the room. You look into her eyes gleefully as her fingers find their way into your mouth. Her hips slowing as she slowly drives you to your orgasm. You stomach tightening then releasing as you cry out into her fingers.

She gets off of you, removing her fingers from her mouth to dip into her wetness. Bringing her fingers up to your mouth. You needily suck on her fingers, the taste of her filling your taste buds. She tasted so sweet, so heavenly. You couldn’t help but start touching yourself.

“Look at you,” She takes her fingers from you. “What am I going to do with you?”

“I think I’ll continue to use you like the little slut you are. You’d like that huh baby?” She speaks again.

“Yes, daddy.” She laughs at your neediness. Boy, weren’t you in for a night.


End file.
